


Young Soldier

by StoryLover862



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLover862/pseuds/StoryLover862
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about what it means to be a ‘Young soldier’ and most importantly to be the family left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All credit goes to J.K. Rowling I am merely playing with her characters for my own amusement. I get nothing but enjoyment, I assure you. This drabble is inspired by the poem Young soldier by anon which can be found here: http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/young-soldier-2/ (for those interested.)  
> Enjoy!

Harry Shuddered. It was cold sitting on the burrow window seat but he didn’t want to move. Tomorrow was Bill and Fleur’s wedding, then He, Ron and Hermione were setting out to search for Voldemort’s Horcruxes. The family was caught between making much of Bill or Ron.

Ron was upset that Molly’s coddling had reached an all-time high, a previously unreached level of smothering thought impossible.

Hermione was upset that she had to obliviate her parents and send them away so she could join us and keep them safe.

Harry was upset that he didn’t have any of that. His friends didn’t understand, he wanted someone telling him to be brave, stay calm, fight, don’t go. Telling him he was too young to die, too young to be a soldier.

They didn’t understand and why would they? This was his duty after all, just something he had to do, no questions asked…

He saw Ginny, they kissed. Ginny begged him to come home and said that he would make it through, he had to. He was too young to die. Harry was happy, despite his personal danger he felt loved. For the first time he truly felt like the young soldier he was meant to be.


End file.
